


На память

by Lyolya_Sh



Category: The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 16:34:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17471093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyolya_Sh/pseuds/Lyolya_Sh
Summary: AU относительно финала второго сезонаНаписано для WTF The Exorcist 2018





	На память

Маркус никогда не останавливался на одном месте надолго, поэтому удивился нашедшему его курьеру. Парень со слегка заспанным и помятым лицом протянул ему платшетку, ткнул пальцем в строке, где поставить подпись, сунул коробку в руки и отправился восвояси.  
  
Содержимое не гремело, да и весь сверток был довольно легким.  
  
Маркус быстро сорвал обертку и открыл коробку. Это было неожиданно. Ну, да, очень неожиданно.  
  
В коробке оказался аккуратно собранный скелетик зубастой рыбы, прикрепленный к лакированной дощечке. Сверху лежал клочок бумаги.  
  
«На память».   
  
Маркус хмыкнул:  
  
— Ага. Сам будешь с этой мумии пыль сметать.  
  
На стареньком комоде лежал свежий билет до Сиэтла.  
  
***  
  
  
Питер крепил клетку на палубе, когда услышал, что его окликнули. К берегу спешил Энди.  
  
— Питер, подожди! — отец семейства едва не вприпрыжку несся к лодке.  
  
— Что случилось?  
  
— Тебе посылку принесли, — Энди остановился у борта, стараясь отдышаться.  
  
— Мне? Но почему она у тебя?  
  
— Не знаю. Наверное, не знали точного адреса и доставили нам, — он протянул яркий пакет экспресс-доставки. — Ну ладно, мне надо обратно. Верити уехала, а Харпер без нее совсем загрустила.  
  
Примерный отец семейства махнул на прощанье рукой и заторопился обратно к дому.  
  
Питер повертел в руках пакет. Тот был довольно маленьким и казался легким, словно набитым ватой. Хмыкнув, эколог разорвал упаковку.  
  
В пакете лежал брелок. Небольшая рыбка из искусственного меха, вроде тех игрушек, которые маленькие девочки цепляют к рюкзачкам. Питер недоуменно потряс пакетом и выудил оттуда записку.  
  
«Знаю, такой презент, это несолидно и совершенно не подходит для серьезного ученого, но другой подарок сможешь получить, если встретишь паром в полдень, в ближайший четверг».  
  
Питер перечитал записку, не веря своим глазам. Потом со смехом прицепил игрушечную рыбешку к шлевке на джинсах.  
  
— И не надейся, что я буду ее прятать, — хмыкнул он.


End file.
